prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 5, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The December 5, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 5, 2005 at the North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. Summary General Manager Eric Bischoff knew his career would be in jeopardy this week on RAW. But he couldn't have expected to be put on trial in a WWE Court of Law. “His Honor” Judge McMahon uttered the two words Eric Bischoff most feared: “You’re fired!” The only General Manager RAW has ever known is now on the outside looking in after a night of testimony from witnesses such as Mae Young, Maria, Tajiri, Daivari, Chris Masters, Stephanie McMahon and even The Boogeyman. Defense attorney Jonathan Coachman tried as he might to defend Bischoff's nearly four-year reign in charge of RAW, while prosecutor Mick Foley tore down his tenure as a total failure. In closing arguments, Eric Bischoff defended himself, touting his invention, the Elimination Chamber, as a money-making accomplishment worthy of him staying on as GM. He went as far as to propose that the Elimination Chamber headline New Year's Revolution again this year, with him presiding over the huge pay-per-view on Jan. 8. Ultimately, Judge McMahon listened to Bischoff and the fans, ruling that the WWE Championship will be defended in the Elimination Chamber at New Year's Revolution ... but Eric won't be there to see it. Judge McMahon delivered his thunderous finding, then WWE Champion John Cena aided McMahon in “taking out the trash” by delivering an FU to the former GM. Judge McMahon himself then tossed Bischoff into a garbage dumpster and drove him out of the arena. With Bischoff's WWE career literally in the dumps, who will be RAW's next General Manager? Be sure to tune in next week as we hope to learn who will be taking over. Meanwhile, Big Show & Kane sent a message to SmackDown's Batista & Rey Mysterio with a dominating showing on RAW. The World Tag Team Champions won a Fatal Fourway Match by demolishing The Heart Throbs; Val Venis & Viscera; and Snitsky & Tyson Tomko. In the end, the champs triple-chokeslammed Romeo, Venis and Tomko simultaneously. The team from SmackDown was certainly put on notice only weeks before the interbrand tag team match at Armageddon. Shawn Michaels’ pep talk certainly resulted in a more aggressive Shelton Benjamin when they took on Carlito & Kurt Angle. But Benjamin took things too far when he forced a tag just when HBK was setting up “Sweet Chin Music” on Carlito for a certain win. Instead, Shelton attempted a top-rope clothesline that Carlito avoided. He then rolled up Shelton for the victory. Afterward, a clearly disappointed Michaels attempted to take the high road, but Shelton instead shoved him away and left ringside. In addition, Triple H dominated Tajiri, but after the match, Big Show again put “The Game” on notice. Also, Victoria pulled out a win over Mickie James; Chavo Guerrero defeated Lance Cade; and “The Cutting Edge” debuted. Edge and Lita took things so far in their blasting of Ric Flair that WWE officials Sgt. Slaughter and Michael Hayes had to attempt to shut down the segment. A furious Edge instead took out both men. Results ; ; *Kane & The Big Show © defeated Snitsky & Tyson Tomko and The Heart Throbs (Antonio & Romeo) and Val Venis & Viscera in a Fatal Four Way Match to retain the World Tag Team Championship (2:25) *Victoria (w/ Candice Michelle & Torrie Wilson) defeated Mickie James (w/ Trish Stratus) (4:11) *Chavo Guerrero defeated Lance Cade (3:37) *Triple H defeated Tajiri (2:35) *Carlito & Kurt Angle defeated Shawn Michaels & Shelton Benjamin (11:40) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Eric's Trial December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.1.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.2.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.3.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.4.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.5.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.6.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.7.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.8.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.9.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.10.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.11.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.12.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.13.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.14.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.15.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.16.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.17.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.18.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.19.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.20.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.21.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.22.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.23.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.24.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.25.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.26.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.27.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.28.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.29.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.30.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.31.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.32.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.33.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.34.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.35.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.36.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.37.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.38.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.39.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.40.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.41.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.42.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.43.jpg December 5, 2005 Raw Erics Trial.44.jpg Event December_5,_2005_Raw.1.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.2.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.3.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.4.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.5.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.6.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.7.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.8.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.9.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.10.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.11.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.12.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.13.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.14.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.15.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.16.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.17.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.18.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.19.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.20.jpg HHHTajiri.jpg December_5,_2005_Raw.21.jpg External links * Raw #654 results * Raw #654 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events